To Be A Hybrid
by breakingdawn77
Summary: To be the only hybrid in town sometimes sucks. So who is this mysterious girl that wanders into town on a normal Tuesday? Why does she seem to be able to look right through him? And what secrets does she know, and what secrets does she have of her own? So many questions, does he even want to know the answers? It looks like he'll find out either way. Implied DxS OcXOc


**Here's a oneshot! I hope you guys enjoy! I don't own Danny Phantom, Nickelodeon does. If you guys like it, I'm willing to turn this into a two-shot. Please read and review.**

* * *

She arrived on a Tuesday. Her nose was deep in her schedule. Immediately, he knew something was different about her. He was not talking beauty wise, honestly. He knew that girls had their own beauty, but to him no girl could compare in beauty, physically or personality wise to Sam; but he has yet to tell her this, and still takes the name clueless, although he isn't.

This girl was different though. Her creamy pale skin, a small figure, a soft face that framed icy blue eyes that he could see when she looked up to ask a teacher a question. Her golden chocolate locks were pulled up into a messy bun. Her button like nose was scrunched up in concentration, while her thin rose-colored lips were set in a deep frown, as she once again studied her schedule.

He noticed, while he gave the girl an innocent look over, Tucker was giving her a jaw-dropping stare. Looking to Sam, they both silently agreed that the techno geek was way over his head.

Throughout the day, there were whispers of the new girl. Her name was Elizabeth Monta. She was sixteen years old, landing her in their grade, and apparently, she had rejected the A-lister not a second after they introduced themselves. All in all, she seemed pretty cool.

Lunch finally came, and once settled with their food, they noticed her approaching them. "Hello," she said. Her voice was light, carefree. It was just airy and light.

Sam was the first to reply. "Hey, I'm Sam Manson, this is Danny Fenton," Said boy gave a quick wave of his hand. "And Tucker Foley." The teen could only stare on at the girl.

A small smirk spread on Elizabeth's face before she said, "Do you mind if I sit next to you guys?" They motioned for her to go ahead.

"So, where you from?" Sam asked.

"Oh, I've moved around a lot in my life. Here, there, everywhere." She gave a slight chuckle as if she had an inside joke.

"Well," Danny broke in, "There's no place like Amity, trust me on that." Her crystal blue eyes lit up with mirth.

"I've heard this is the most haunted place in the country." She started picking at her cold lunch.

"Yeah, let me guess, you don't believe in that." It was more of a statement than a question.

Elizabeth just shook her head. "I believe in shit you couldn't even begin to believe." The mirth started to dance in her eyes as she said that. "Is your friend gonna be okay?" She pointed to Tucker.

Tucker was staring at the new girl in a daze, and it seemed like nothing was breaking his trance.

"Tucker? Oh, he's never okay. If you're asking if he'll be back to his "normal" self, well that'll probably be a while; since you're new and all."

Finally, the bell released them to go to their next class and Tucker from his trance. He shook his head to get rid of the fog in his head.

"What happened?"

* * *

It was nearing one in the morning and he was doing the last round of patrol; Sam and Tucker had left him five minutes ago. He was passing through a building stacked next to each other when he spotted a figure out of the corner of his eye. Stopping his flight, he turned to face the unknown thing perched on the top of a building.

The last person he had expected to see was Elizabeth Monta. One leg was dangling off the edge of the building, the other bent to her chest while holding a book. She wore a pink jumper and tan leggings. Her hair was still up in the messy bun.

He cautiously went over to her, as not to scare the girl. He waited until she noticed him, but minutes later she still never brought her face up from her book.

Finally she said, "If you keep staring, I'll have to start thinking you're stalking me." That's when she brought her eyes to meet his, closing her book and putting it to the side."So you're the ghost boy I've heard all about."

Her eyes were searching his face, like she was trying to solve a puzzle but couldn't find the correct pieces. It made him anxious, the way her eyes studied him.

"Yeah, but how'd you know?"

Her eyes fell on the DP logo Sam had placed on his chest. "Your logo kinda gave it away." Rubbing his neck in embracement of the obvious, she continued, "I'm pretty observant."

"Well, I should still officially introduce myself. I'm Danny Phantom." Moving in front of her, he brought his hand out for her to shake. She took his hand in earnest.

"Nice to meet you Phantom. Name's Elizabeth. Beth if you like." Her eyebrow was now raised, her lips spread in a playful smile. She was examining him again, and it was honestly terrifying. It was like she could see right though, see past his face, like she just knew.

"So, what are you?" Huh? What was he? She said she was observant; didn't the floating and tail on his lower half give it away? "A ghost?"

He gave a silent duh for his reply.

She just rolled her eyes. "I know that. I also know you're only half." His eyes widened in shock. His mouth involuntarily opened. "How-ho-"

She broke his stuttering. "How'd I know? Simple, I can hear your heartbeat, albeit it's a bit slow, but still. It's there. Let me guess, half human, half ghost?"

He ignored her question. "How the heck can you hear from over there?"

The same mirth from earlier at lunch returned to her crystal eyes. "Let's just say, you're not the only hybrid in town." Was she a ghost? No, his sense would've gone off.

"Do you think you could give me a lift back? I honestly don't feel like jumping down from here."

Before he was even able to ask what she meant by that, he motioned for her to get on his back. She complied.

"So what are you exactly?"

She just laughs. "I'll tell you when you tell me who you are as a human. Although I'll probably find out before you do. I'm good at finding the truth." The words seemed to hold so much more than he knew.

After she directed him towards her home, and he dropped her off, all he could think was that he had to tell Sam about this.

* * *

It was the next day at school, and all was going normally before it was broken. Around eleven, a blue wisp escaped his mouth, and Tucker and Sam's heads snapped up to meet his eyes.

And Elizabeth's.

Super hearing.

Great. This was going to be a great time.

While everyone screamed and ran in panic, he ran for the bathroom to change into his form. He only found the Lunch Lady, and within minutes she was locked away in the thermos and he retreated back to the bathroom to become human once more.

What he didn't expect was to collide with a body, making him topple backward and to the ground. He looked up to see Elizabeth, who offered a hand up.

"Where were you?" She asked. "I didn't see anyone else run to the bathroom, I wouldn't think you'd want to be alone in the cause."

She was right, Danny thought, she _was_ pretty observant.

She just smirked at him as he gave a lame excuse that he had to use the bathroom because he was scared. He could tell she didn't buy it for a second.

"Danny!" They saw Sam running towards them, when the goth threw herself into a hug with her friend, "You okay?"

He gave her a nod, rubbing her arms to calm his gothic friend. "Everything's good."

"I'll see you guys at lunch." She gave a wave over her shoulder as she sauntered away.

He thought he had seen everything until meeting her.

* * *

The minute he set foot into school, he filled Tucker and Sam in on everything he had learned about her last night, even if it was all vague.

Throughout the day they found out three important things about her.

The first thing was, much to his relief for Tucker, she had a boyfriend. His name was Mason, and he called her, somehow perfectly, the moment she sat for lunch. Apparently, they had been together for years and he would actually be moving to town in half a year. She seemed saddened by the long wait, but just said she'd 'wait for an eternity for him' and busted out laughing at another inside joke.

The second thing was she was loved meat; it was all she brought along with a thermos with something to drink, but she wouldn't disclose as to what it is. All he knew was that it was red, and stained her lips before she quickly wiped it away.

The final thing was really a two-parter. She was sharp. When Mikey had gone up to retrieve a dessert from the lunch line, he was tripped by one of the A-listers, but before his face was able to meet the floor Elizabeth caught both him and his lunch tray. He thanked her a bunch of times and ran off to his table.

The second time they could tell she was smarter than the rest of the classmates was when the blue wisp once again appeared, and her eyes scanned the room, almost looking for the threat. Like she knew what was to come.

He had a few theories as to what she was.

He intended to find out.

* * *

He found her once again on the same ledge, reading a different book. He went to sit next to her, hoping for some answers.

"So," he broke the silence. "I was thinking, and I have a few ideas of what you could be. Mind if I ask?"

She gave a slight shrug, putting her book away. "Shoot."

"Werewolf?" She doubled over in laughter, almost bringing tears to her eyes. "No, but a close friend of mine is. Thanks for reminding me to call her. I really miss her."

At that point, everything fell into place. That was really the only competition of his other idea of what she is, and now he knew. However, he still wanted to play this game, so he just listed off random mythological creatures.

"Witch?"

"Not in this lifetime." She said with anger seething in her voice.

"Fairy?" That earned him a weird look.

"No."

"Mermaid?" She sighed. From the look on her face, he knew that she knew he was just messing with her now.

"No ghost boy." He laughed and ended the questions, all but one.

"How old are you then?"

She looked off into the distance of the night sky. As if that question somehow haunted her beyond measure.

"Sixty. I stopped aging around sixteen, seventeen." He was surprised by her blatant honesty.

"I guess I owe it to you to tell you who I really am then."

She just waved her hand in a motion of dismissals. "I figured that out yesterday. You're good Fenton."

He was shocked for only a moment when he realized that when she said she was observant about everything, she truly meant it. "Could I ask you a few questions?"

She gives small smile, and muttered, "Sure."

"Can you go out in the daylight?"

Her eyes narrowed in confusion. "Have you not seen me out in the day during school? And before you ask, no, we don't _sparkle_." She almost spat the word sparkle in disgust. Point taken. He needed to think of better questions.

"Okay, can you sleep?" He could tell by the way her face lifted, that was a better question.

"I can, but I don't have to have a lot of it, I can run on four, five hours. Full vampires don't sleep at all."

"Are you venemous? Like, can you change a human into a vampire?" She almost seemed to ponder this question, like she was finding the right way to answer.

"All full vampires can. There are not many half-vamps, half-humans out there, but for what there is, it just varies on which vampire and human traits take over. Some hybrids can, some can't. I personally can't." She shrugged it off as no big deal.

"How do your human and vampire sides weigh out? What are your abilities?"

"I'm pretty strong, I can outdo any human in strength, but I have competition with a full vampire. Same goes for speed. I can outrun a human, not a vampire. I can also fall from most high heights and live through it, although I may have a broken ankle for a few minutes. My turn to ask you a question." He nodded for her to proceed.

"When are you going to ask Sam out?"

That caught him off guard. He tried to play that close to the vest. Only Tucker, and maybe his family knew about his feelings for his gothic friend. It took him a few minutes to get out a straight answer. His only answer that he could truly find was, "I don't know."

That didn't settle right with her, he could tell that right away. Placing her hands on his shoulders, she demanded his attention. "Don't." She bit the corner of her lips. "Don't let time go before letting her know how you feel. Time slips away to fast to not let the people you love not know.

"If there's anything certain in this life, it's that it'll eventually end. Nothing beyond that is granted; I know that's ironic coming from an immortal hybrid human, but for humans, that includes you, time will run out. Take life for what it is Danny. She deserves to know."

"What about Mason? Who is he is really to you?"

Smiling, she once again looked out into the distance before back to him. "When I was sixteen, he was my boyfriend, but I had known him all my life as next door neighbor, best friends and all that. He knew almost right away what I was and accepted it."

"When we turned eighteen, it was becoming apparent that my aging was starting to stop as we knew it would," She paused, thinking back on it all. "He begged me, to somehow make him a vampire. He didn't want to live a day without me, no matter how much I thought my way of life was just a curse. He was on one knee before I could blink. I was always worried I wouldn't be enough," A dry chuckle left her mouth.

"My dad was the one to change him, we were married shortly after. Funny thing is, I always expected him to leave. I've heard stories of how a people significant other would leave once they had immortality. Mason though, he never did. He truly wanted forever with me because he just wanted me. No matter what. Even now, being sixty miles apart, it's tearing him apart." She flips open her phone to see a picture of her husband.

"He called me every morning, afternoon, and evening just to hear my voice, and vice versa. But I know he loves his job, and he'd feel like he'd be doing a great disservice if he just up and left without anything."

"So he's a full vampire then?"

"Yeah, to be half, you have to be born; mom was human, dad vampire, that kind of thing." She looked at the watch on her wrist. "Oh, I should get going. I do need some sleep. Mind giving me a lift?" Nodding, he turned for her to jump on his back.

It was honestly nice having another hybrid in town that wasn't bent on killing him.

Once they landed, she went to make her leave. However, mere inches from the door, she abruptly stopped and turned. He would never forget what he saw in her eyes: anguish. "Please," Her eyes echoed pain from a past that seemed buried. "Don't let her get away ghost boy. Life isn't a romance novel. You'll never know when it'll end. Enjoy it while you can." With that, she entered her home and shut the door behind her.

He was left in the bone-chilling cold, with really only one destination in mind as he took off into the sky.

Sam's house.

* * *

It had been four months and everyone in the group could tell Elizabeth was missing Mason. She had become a great asset to the team; she didn't get hurt by ectoplasmic blasts and being pretty durable helped.

A lot of ghosts were even scared of her, knowing their powers couldn't really harm her, and she was light on her feet. It was actually funny when Skulker ran away with his tail between his legs.

He also felt a bit guilty, honestly. After the night at Sam's house and officially becoming a couple, he was just a little bit worried that it saddened the hybrid by seeing the love between the two and not being able to see her own.

It was a Tuesday yet again. It was kinda ironic. He was in History with Sam, Tucker, and Elizabeth when a new student entered.

He had jet black hair, a chiseled chin, a higher bone structure in his cheeks, and green shining eyes. He was wearing a plain green T-shirt, ripped black jeans, and a backpack hung effortlessly off his right shoulder. His eyes seemed to be looking past everyone, like he had his eyes set on something. But Danny didn't quite care at the moment; Ghost hunting had taken its toll last night.

He didn't think too much about it until he heard the other halfa in the room gasp. He turned to see the biggest smile gracing her lips. Her blue eyes were lit up like a kid on Christmas day. Danny could tell she was doing everything in her power not to jump up and run to this man.

So this was Mason.

He couldn't help but feel happy for her.

* * *

 **Shoutout to my awesome beta reader, silente faery!**


End file.
